Living Dead
by DaughterofPoseidon04
Summary: What happens when Zombies invade the modern world of Kuroshitsuji? Even with the help of a young demoness, will they still be able to save the world they live in? What if Ciel and Alois are the only remaining souls left? Not only will Sebastian and Claude have to keep Zombies away from their meals, but they will need to fight off other demons as well. ( Some Gore and Violence )


Chapter 1: The Apocalypse Begins

(Author's note: I have some good ideas where to go with this story, and it kind of just came to me. Some characters I'll have to make up, so they belong to me. Other than that, the main characters belong to Yana Toboso, along with Kuroshitsuji in general. This is in Ciel's POV, and set in modern times.]

Alois was being a pain in the butt, like usual. He was able to convince me to play a game of chess with him, where the loser would have to spend a whole day with the winner, doing whatever the winner wanted to do. Alois won, but only by cheating. He was able to distract me into making the wrong move. He denies my claims, but lying is easy to do, and easy to see through. He decided to go on a shopping spree, which was no surprise to me. And he dares call himself a boy?

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I groaned as Alois pulled me along into a Target.

"Don't be so sour, Ciel. At least it gives us some time to get away from our butlers." Alois responded as he grabbed a cart. I had a feeling we were going to fill that thing up to the top.

Sebastian and Claude were out investigating a strange issue in London. Apparently, the water being filtered was strange, and causing bad affects. They thought it would be best if we stayed away, and let them go alone. We agreed with them, and got bored, which led to our chess game.

"Oh, this shirt is amazing! Oh, and so is this one! I'm having so much fun!" Alois cried while dancing through the boy's clothes isle. He tried on just about everything he saw, and bought just about everything he liked.

I sighed. "Are you done now?" I asked with a bored tone.

"Yes, with the clothes. Now to check out the video games and movies!" He laughed and sprinted away to the electronic isle.

I wanted to rip out all of my hair in frustration. Other shoppers gave Alois weird looks. But the ones I got were even stranger, like 'why the hell is this boy hanging out with such a giggly moron?' I inhaled loudly, and followed Alois. I found him playing on a Nintendo DS, with one of those sample games.

"Bloody hell! This game stinks, I already lost!" Alois stomped away with his arms crossed in anger.

"Does this mean we're ready to leave?" I asked. Alois formed a hesitant look on his face, and then brightened it up.

"Oh, silly me! I forgot about the girl's clothing! Maybe we can find you a bra, Ciel!" Alois giggled and once again ran off.

"Hey, shut up!" I yelled. I was going to kill that brat.

I was about to run after him, but a blood curdling scream stopped me dead in my tracks. What I saw next, was one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen in my life. I saw a misshapen biker man take an enormous bite out of a woman's neck. Blood squirted everywhere, and everyone began screaming and running for their lives. A middle age woman ran into me while she was running, and knocked me to the ground.

"Get out of my way, you little punk!" She yelled as she was running away.

I stood up and began running to find Alois. It was hard dodging all the commotion, but I could hear Alois yelling my name as well.

"ALOIS!" I yelled.

"CIEL!" Alois yelled back.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I called out.

"IN THE BRA ISLE!" Alois answered. Really, he was being serious? I had to slap the useless thoughts out of my head. I ran towards the bra isle.

I ripped my eye patch off and threw it to the ground. "Come, Sebastian!" I ordered. It wouldn't take long for Sebastian to be here. But as much as I loathed him, I had to find Alois first.

Everything in the store was turning into pure chaos. Objects were off the shelves and on the floor, people were running in panic, and some others were eating each other. It was a disgusting thing to look at, but these flesh-eaters were just ripping people apart. I finally reached Alois; he was hiding under a pile of bras he had made.

"Get up! I called Sebastian; he should be here within a matter of minutes. Let's get out of here!" I demanded and pulled him out from under the pile of lingerie.

"Okay, I called Claude as well." Alois added.

Together we ran for the doors. I saw Alois turn his head to look at a gruesome scene of a woman eating a child. His face turned pale, like mine did. I fought back the urge to throw up.

"What is happening…?" Alois asked in fear, his eyes wide.

"I'm not sure! Let's just focus on getting the bloody hell out of here!" I shouted breathlessly.

A horde of flesh-eaters was waiting at the front doors. When they saw us, they started limping in our direction.

"Ciel, what do we do now? They have our only way out of here blocked!" Alois asked desperately. Our only hope was to wait for Sebastian and Claude, and hope they would get here before we were devoured.

"Where is that damn demon?!" I hissed. I clenched my fists so tightly, they started turning white.

Like a miracle, Sebastian burst through the glass doors and stomped on the head of a young woman flesh-eater, causing her head to pop like a bubble. Claude came bursting in right after him.

"Sebastian!" I screamed as a flesh-eater was about ready to lunge. He effortlessly punched the flesh-eater's head off. I heard Alois scream, and Claude was there to kill the flesh-eater just in time. Sebastian scooped me up, bridal style, into his arms. Claude did the exact same with Alois. Sebastian and Claude, with us in their arms, ran out the broken front doors.

The outside was even worse. Cars swerved and crashed, screams echoed throughout London, and some houses were on fire. Alois and I jumped into the car Sebastian and Claude had come in, and Sebastian stepped on the gas pedal. We drove off, trying our best to avoid the chaos. But I had a bad feeling it was everywhere.

"Where are we going to go…?" Alois asked nervously. He looked grumpy. Perhaps it was because of all the new clothes he had to leave behind. ( That was a sarcastic thought. XD) Claude eyed Sebastian from the front seat.

Sebastian put on a slight demonic smile. "You shall see when we get there." He said simply, and left it at that.

(Author's end note: Like Alois and his slight obsession with bras? LOL XD if you liked this, please review and follow for more updates. I would love to hear your (positive/funny) opinions. And this is just the beginning, so I'll try to make it more interesting as the chapters go by. I also apologize if the characters are a little out of character. Thanks for reading! :D)


End file.
